Sight of Space
by Loise
Summary: The 9thDoctor leaves Rose and she him, after some time he begins a new adventure after feeling odd for several days, what happens next?


_Disclaimer: _Doctor Who_ and all related elements, characters and indicia copyright BBC 2005. All Rights Reserved. All characters and situations—save those created by the authors for use solely on this website—are copyright BBC._

**Sight ofSpace**

It had been bugging him for days. A scratch that couldn't be itched. Teasing him just beyond his reach. Making the hairs on the back on his neck stick up. The sometimes unsteady beat of his hearts thudding in his chest.

Some time ago it had started, and he hadn't even noticed at first. Then when he had been merely standing there it had overpowered him. Not that it especially awful back then, but it was so sudden and surprising.

What could effect him so far away from every thing and every one?

Flabbergasted, the Doctor had tried to be normal. He had visited the coronation of Ezbeth the Bloodthirsty, nearly losing his head, as the feeling intensified.

Then, bored and anxious he had see the battlefield of the Second official Interplanetary War, between the humans and the Martians. A squadron of Martians had nearly slaughtered him in his carelessness.

Now, he didn't know what to do.

Leaning against the TARDIS console, a frown crossing his normally joyful face, the Doctor, with his leather jacket half coming off him, itched an obscure place in the middle of the hardest place to reach on his back. Picking at it, he noted with some relief when it stopped.

Standing up straight he flashed a familiar grin, "Fantas - " He stopped, stilling in all motion, as a overwhelming sense of loss and desperation swelled inside of him.

Choking back on tears, he sank to the floor, wondering why all of this was happening. The Doctor didn't know why all this was happening, just... That something was wrong with the universe.

What? What could be so horribly wrong that he would react this way? Had the universe exploded on itself? Was he now stuck in time itself? No where to go... Alone, forever.

Then, the TARDIS jerked in time, forwards or backwards he didn't care, just gripped on as TARDIS spun to a time and place.

Stop. The jerking motions stopped and they were here, where ever, when ever that was.

Standing up the Doctor made for the door, a broad grin crossing his face, opening it he popped his head out, looking out with a curious expression on his face.

Concrete, spray painted in all the colours of the rainbow. Glass, dirty from lack on effort. Rubbish of all types littered the ground. A breeze rustled a empty can, the Doctor watching it thoughtfully as it rattled across the pavement.

The Council Blocks. Rose...

Retreating back inside, his head bowed slightly, the Doctor bit his lip as he thought of his once companion. Rose Tyler, early 21st Century of the Planet Earth. 19 years old when he had first met her, the first time he had saved her, but not the last. Blonde hair, bright eager eyes and... Jackie Tyler, mother.

What was he doing here? Why would TARDIS bring him here? He thought back to the itch. That had to be it. Maybe the little ape would know about it, the Doctor wondered in amusement.

Tracing the oh too familiar steps to Jackie's flat, a smile crossed his face. It would be good to see Rose. Even if was angry, which the Doctor knew she would be.

He wasn't sure what had happened, but she had left... and he had left her.

Jogging up the stairs, he felt his excitement grow. The Doctor wondered how she was, how she was looking, whether she was taking care of herself.

Jackie would make sure of that.

Knocking at the door, a broad grin filling his face.

Her mother opened the door, and her jaw dropped. The Doctor briefly wondered when she had let herself go. She looked awful. Her makeup was smeared across her face and black was not her colour.

"Hey! Is Rose here?"

Her mouth tried to move, opening like fish. She raised a finger, accusingly and whispered, "You!" Sounding at the same time angry and distraught.

"Yeah, me!" The human must of hit her head the Doctor thought.

Giving him a tearful glare, Jackie took a shuddering breath, tear filling her eyes. The Doctor started to feel concerned when she quietly, calmly invited in.

Especially...

"You'd better come in."

... When she said that.

This wasn't the Jackie he knew and hated, this was... Clearly someone he didn't know.

Sitting down, she gestured for him to do the same." Doctor... I hardly know you - "

"And I'd prefer we keep it that way."

Her mouth twisted in disgust, as she stared at him. Her back straightened and she gained some sort of reserve, an air of dignity surrounding her.

"Yes." She stopped again, looking away.

"And Rose is where?" The Doctor encouraged.

"Rose," Jackie paused again, most irritatingly, "And I'm only this because Rose... Cared about you."

"Go on!"

"She's... Dead."

"Dead."

"She died six days ago. A little girl ran out in front of a car, Rose pushed her out of the way. She got by the car instead. She lay in a coma for two days, then she died. The doctors, they couldn't save her."

"Rose is dead?"

"Yes!" Jackie shouted, standing up and glaring at him, "My little girl is dead!"

"Rose..." The Doctor said softly, looking at his white, clenched hands gripping at one another in a tight hold of death.

"Yeah. Rose..." Jackie closed her eyes, tears brimming at her eyes again.

"Oh, Rose. How could you?" The Doctor whispered hoarsely looking with loss at Jackie.

Jackie gave him a blank stare, as if noticing he was here. Her lips pursed as she looked at him. "I don't want you here any more. She... Rose would have..." Shaking her head, Jackie let out a sigh, anger dancing in her eyes. Staring at him, some resignation in her gaze she gave a flat glare. "Get out."

The Doctor looked at her sightlessly. But stood up nonetheless. Stiffly he nodded goodbye as she trailed back to the kitchen.

Leaning outside Jackie's flat, the Doctor felt this numb feeling wash away as grief hit him hard.

His fist slammed against the concrete, a snarl crossing his lips.

Rose...


End file.
